


Magical Mishaps

by Skiddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Impregnation, Mages, Magic, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiddy/pseuds/Skiddy
Summary: A warlock named Jackie attempts to perform a spell to make him attractive. Unfortunately, the spell also turned him into a woman. His troubles do not end there, as the mage "Big Nick" takes a liking to her new look...





	Magical Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a standalone story as a little break from IM:SG. As a note, it takes place in the same universe as another planned story.

The den was filled with whispers and hushes, people and magic users of all kinds huddled into crevices and studying whatever subject of magic they happened to be focusing on. Jackie was one such magic user, a warlock as it stands, differing from his mage cousins by needing objects of power to use magic, among other things. He was sat at a table, reading through a spell book and making notes as he went through it. He wore a black jacket with its sleeves rolled up, black fingerless gloves and a pair of leather boots. He occasionally brushed his brown hair out of his face and to the side before continuing his studies. 

_ Okay, I think I'm ready to cast the spell. _

He set the pen down and adjusted the bracelet on his wrist and held onto his necklace. 

_ Echni glan dutwa glon kinae!  _

A blue light travelled from the palm of his hand and up his arm before it spread across and enveloped his body like a sheet of ice.

_ Finally, I will be strong and muscular! _

Suddenly, the light turned pink and sent an electric buzz throughout his body that was heavily focused on his chest and legs. He doubled over, leaning against the edge of the table, struggling to bare the sensation. 

_ Shit, shit shit, this isn’t supposed to happen! _

He clutched at his chest, wishing for the pain to go away. Then, he felt a soft lump form beneath his t-shirt,  _ two _ soft lumps that grew larger and plumpier. His trousers stretched and tears began forming at the seams and along the front and back with flesh spilling out of them. His bones snapped and popped as they were reshaped and reformed, but there was no pain, only the buzz. Then, he could feel the buzz inside of him, reshaping his internal structure while making finishing touches to his external appearance. 

Slowly, the buzz faded and the light covering his body dissipated. His vision was blurry, but he could see the changes well enough. Jackie now had two large breasts beneath his t-shirt and his thighs and ass had become thick and plump. He felt at his crotch. 

_ Nothing… _

Indeed, there was nothing to be felt on the surface, as his junk had been reformed by the buzz into a fully functioning vigina and womb. 

_ I’m… a woman? What the fuck? How could the spell have backfired like this? What went wrong? There has to be something to reverse it… _

Then, Jackie felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned her head to see a large, towering figure, wearing a green jacket with rolled up sleeves and sunglasses on. It wasn’t uncommon for magic users to roll their sleeves up or to wear short-sleeved clothing, as wearing the opposite happened to carry the risk of sleeves catching on fire. Jackie had seen this person before, who had a grin on his face and a shining bald head. Big Nick. He had a strongfat build and a belly that bloated outwards. 

“Shieeet Jackie, you lookin’ fiiine today. You changed yourself a bit, I see?” 

“W-What do you want Nick?” 

“I’m jus’ saying hello Jackie, not doing any harm, only askin’ a question.” 

“T-The change was a mistake, accidental.” 

“There’s no such things as mistakes, just happy little accidents.” 

He put both hands on her shoulders and leaned in next to her ear. 

“How ‘bout we mess around a bit, have some fun the good ole fashioned way?” 

Jackie’s heart skipped a beat and sweat trickled down her head. “P-P-Pardon?” 

“Come on, I see the way you’re actin’, all shifty and nervous. You want it, don’t you?”

“I’m still a guy you know!” 

“Ha! Well you certainly don’t look like one. In fact, you look like one thicc biddie who wants to spend some quality time with Big Nick.” 

“I’m -” 

“More than willing to agree? Shieeet, that’s all you had to say.” 

He began groping her breasts, squeezing them and pressing them together. 

“H-Hey, I didn’t-” 

“Say for me to stop? I know baby girl, no need to tell me.” 

Jackie wanted to stop him, but the sensation of her new body was too great to resist. Instead, she gripped her chair, moaning. He sucked on one of Jackie’s nipples through her t-shirt. She eeped and her nails began leaving scratch marks on the chair. 

“Heh, I see you’re liking Big Nick’s fingerwork. Just wait until you feel the rest.” 

He let go of her breasts and instead turned his attention to her behind. He grabbed her ass and lifted it, forcing her to lean against the table.

“Damn yo got some fine ass, girl. And thighs to choke a man to death with!” 

He seized her ass cheeks with a firm grasp, grinning with joy as his fingers sank into her fat flesh. With those same fingers he stroked her hungry pussy lips through her trousers until he felt his fingers become wet. 

“Shieeet, you enjoying this huh?” 

He slapped her ass cheeks playfully before standing up. 

“I’ll save your love box for last. I always save the best until last.”

Jackie looked back at him and there he stood with a massive bulge in his pants. He pinched her mouth, making her purse her lips. 

“Show me what that mouth do girl.” 

Grabbing the back of her head, he slammed her face into her crotch and chuckled as she clung onto his clothes. 

_ His thing… why does it smell so intoxicating? _

He unzipped his trousers and the bulge beneath his underwear spilled out. Jackie’s nose was filled with the pungent stench of his throbbing manhood.    
_ By the Spirits… the smell… it’s so much stronger than before! It smells as if he hasn’t washed it in weeks. Disgusting, but somehow alluring. _

“I see you can’t wait any longer for it. Don’t worry, I’ll give it to ya.” 

He tugged on his underwear and his manhood spilled out in all its glory.

_ Holy. Fucking. Shit. I… don’t think I’ve seen one as big as this one before in my life.  _

The head of his long, thick cock stared her down, making her heart beat faster and faster. Big Nick, still holding Jackie’s head, pressed his cock against her lips. She pressed her lips shut, so Nick tapped her face with it. 

“Come on, don’t be shy of Little Nick.” 

She kept her lips, shut, so he slapped her face full force with his member. She was disoriented for a moment, but regained her composure and looked up at him with scornful eyes. 

“No use in holding out on me,” he said. “Don’t be such a square.” 

She reluctantly opened her mouth and stuck her tongue. She ran her tongue along the tip and winced.

_ It tastes worse than it smells!  _

She steeled herself and began licking the entire circumference of the head, making sure to get the smegma as well. 

_ Holy shit… this taste… I think I might barf. _

Running her tongue up the length of his shaft and under his fat balls. 

“Girl, you know how to use that tongue. Enough with the teasing, time for the whole thing.” 

He pushed his cock into her open mouth and wriggled it about, pushing it down further. 

“We can fit it in some more,” he grunted. 

Meanwhile, Jackie was gasping for air and her face had turned bright red. 

"I'm not even in halfway! Surely you can do better?" 

He pulled her head backwards before slamming it back down on his cock, again and again. She made a gagging noise as she slopped on his thick member, saliva pouring down her chin and neck. 

_ His thing… it's driving my body insane. I… I have never felt anything like this before.  _

Without even realising it, she grabbed Big Nick by his hips and sucked his dick of her own volition.

"Damn girl, you're a natural at this! You're gonna make me bust a nut." 

He pressed her head into his crotch, refusing to let go and nearly suffocating her as he emptied his balls into her mouth. Then, he relented and took his dick out here mouth. Jackie's cheeks were bloated with potent cum, making her look like a frog.

"Nuh uh uh," Nick said, "it's rude to spit out your food." 

Jackie scrunched her eyebrows before tilting her head back and gulped several times. She stuck her tongue out to show all of the cum gone.

"Blegh," she moaned with a frail voice. 

"Shieeet, you a hungry bitch, ain't ya?" 

He pulled her up and bent her over the table, sliding a finger down her pussy. 

"Now, time for the main course." 

He yanked her trousers down and licked his lips at the sight of her dripping pussy and fat ass. Slapping a cheek, he grabbed her by the hips and rubbed the tip of his cock on her tight pussy lips. 

"Y-You're still hard?" She stammered. 

"You betcha," he said right before he plunged into her juicy meat box. 

Instantly, Jackie's mind was blanked and each thrust only blanked her mind further. She had only half a second at most between each thrust to collect her thoughts. 

_ This fat bastard is fucking my brains out with a dick bigger than mine… how did it ever come to this?  _

Big Nick's clenched onto her curvaceous hips and strained at how pleasurable her pussy felt. 

"Damn girl, your tight cunt is suckig me in! At this rate, you'll drain me dry."

Meanwhile, Jackie was huffing and panting, with Nick's powerful and strong body driving the air out of her with each thrust. 

_ My vagina feels like it's on fire… I think I can feel him in my womb as well. Shit, I hope I don't get pregnant from this.  _

She bit her lip, barely containing her feelings of euphoria and raw, unbound pleasure as Nick fucked her bareback. At this point, her ass cheeks were numb from where Nick's body continuously slammed into her with the force of a bull. She felt his cock twitch and pulsate inside of her. She knew what was going to happen. 

Suddenly, he grabbed one of her legs and lifted it into the air above her head before grabbing the other one and flipping her onto her back on the table. 

“W-What are you doing?” Jackie protested. 

Ignoring her, he plunged deeper than he ever had before, hitting the very back of her womb. His cock continued to pulsate as he fucked faster and faster. Her legs moved seemingly independently to wrap themselves around his body. Then, she felt a small trickle of liquid in her pussy and then a whole flood of it filling it and pouring into her womb. But he wasn’t done, as he continued pumping buckets of cum into her, so much so that it began to spill out of her pussy and onto the floor. 

Prying himself from Jackie's inside, he cast a blocking ward on her pussy to stop the cum leaking out. 

"Don't want it to go to waste now, do we?"

He wiped the sweat off his brow and did his trousers back up. 

_ Shit… I'm definitely going to get pregnant. _

"Pull your pants trousers up, we're going to do a  _ lot _ more baby making at my place."

_ Months later  _

Jackie was sat on Nick's lap at the table, reading a history book on the Great Conflict. Her purple baby doll night dress was partially see through, showing her swollen tits and pregnant belly beneath. She could feel his bulge twitching and prodding her pussy through her underwear. 

Nick had one hand on her belly and another feeling one of her tits.

"Did I ever tell you how good you look in that dress with a baby bump?" 

"Yeah, you don't stop talking about it. You were the one who wanted me to wear this dress in the first place," she pouted. "But no, I HAVE to wear as little clothing as possible." 

"Ain't nothing wrong with the human body, so why hide it?"

"Sometimes I think you purposefully are an idiot. It would explain why you knocked me up." 

"Heh, I knocked you up because you was begging me to. I see it yo eyes."

_ Ugh, why me?  _

"Speaking of knocking things up, you looking forward to when you give birth? Because when you do, I'm knocking you up again." 

_ Well shit, I guess I'm stuck like this for a while. _


End file.
